life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Optional Photos
Max may come across various scenes, pictures, people, animals or objects that she may find interesting and could take a photo with her analog camera. Her optional photos section in her journal at the beginning of each episode will initially have only single color sketch pictures which will gradually be replaced by full color photos as Max takes each optional photo. Taking an optional photo will also award the player an achievement for that episode. Episode 1: Chrysalis 1: The first photo is some etched marks on the desk in front of Max's in Jefferson's classroom. The etched marks read "Rachel Amber ♥ 4 ever" in block letters. Taking this photo awards the "Macro Eyes" achievement. 2: The second is a picture of the statue in front of Blackwell. Taking this photo awards the "Wide Angles" achievement. 3: After talking to Justin, and rewinding to give the proper skateboarding terms, ask to see a Tre flip and Trevor will oblige, unfortunately falling for this great shot. Taking this photo awards the "Telephotogenic" achievement. 4: In the Prescott Dormitory grounds, the tree at the far side beside Kate Marsh on the bench is the hang-out zone for this squirrel. Taking this photo awards the "Close-Ups" achievement. 5: The fifth photo can be taken of Max in her dorm room mirror. Taking this photo awards the "Red Eye" achievement. 6: In Victoria's dorm room, Max can choose to mess up her photographs to take the next shot and send Victoria a message. Taking this photo awards the "Focused" achievement. 7: If you choose to save Alyssa from the oncoming football outside the dormitories, you can snap this photo of the damaged window. Taking this photo awards the "Zoomed In" achievement. 8: In the Blackwell parking lot, Max can draw a face in the dirty window of Frank's RV. She can then take a photo of the artwork. Taking this photo awards the "Focal Pointed" achievement. 9: Walking down the path behind you instead of walking towards the lighthouse, you can find this bird atop a rock at the end of the pathway. Taking this photo awards the "Maximum Aperture" achievement. 10: Stand behind Chloe on the brow of the hill, and you have the option to take this photo before sitting down with her. Taking this photo awards the "Light Leak" achievement. Taking all the photographs in this episode awards the "Visionary" achievement. Episode 2: Out of Time 1: In Kate's room, to the left, is her rabbit's cage. This is the first photo. Taking this photo awards the "Field of View" achievement. 2: Head towards the bench at the far side of the dormitory grounds, and rewind to get close to this hungry squirrel. Taking this photo awards the "Full Exposure" achievement. 3: Look up at the sign in front of the Two Whales Diner to get this next photo. Taking this photo awards the "Processor" achievement. 4: Around the back of the diner, you can look through the fence to take a picture of Pompidou, Frank's dog. Taking this photo awards the "Image Stabilizer" achievement. 5: Inside the Two Whales' bathroom, there is a strange etching on the mirror marked "FIRE WALK WITH ME".This is a reference to the David Lynch Twin Peaks movie; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twin_Peaks:_Fire_Walk_with_Me Taking this photo awards the "Compressed" achievement. 6: The bus directly behind you in the junkyard as you talk to Chloe is the next shot. You'll need to approach it from this angle. Taking this photo awards the "Pixelated" achievement. 7: This doe is a vision; so catch it quickly! No amount of rewind will bring it back. You'll need to snap the shot before the oncoming train scares it away. Taking this photo awards the "Dynamic Range" achievement. 8: Move to Chloe's side to take this next photo. Taking this photo awards the "Colorized" achievement. 9: Help Warren with his chemistry experiment in order to take a picture of his apparatus. Taking this photo awards the "Meter Made" achievement. 10: The last picture is of Alyssa in Jefferson's classroom, staring into the distance. Taking this photo awards the "Resolution Revolution" achievement. Episode 3: Chaos Theory 1: The first photo can be found from the luminous action figure while exploring in Victoria's Room at the beginning of the episode. Taking this photo awards the "Parallax View" achievement. 2: At the same bench at the far side of the Dormitory grounds, a squirrel playfully jumps at fireflies. Get close for this shot, and use rewind if you like. Taking this photo awards the "Lenscrafted" achievement. 3: In the Science room, the aquarium to the far side is off. Switch it on to awaken the fish and grab the photo of them swimming. Taking this photo awards the "The Reflex" achievement. 4: This picture of the science class skeleton with a cigarette in its mouth can be taken at the back of the room. Taking this photo awards the "Histogrammar" achievement. 5: From the front of Wells' desk, you can get this shot of Chloe in the comfy chair. Taking this photo awards the "Bokeh" achievement. \ 6: In the bathroom of the Madsen household, you can take a photo of Max wearing her new clothing. Taking this photo awards the "Pinholed" achievement. 7: By opening the window in the Madsen house, you let in a bird. If you shoo it out of the house, you can find it in the back yard in this spot. Taking this photo awards the "RAW Strength" achievement. 8: Talk to the truck driver outside the diner; rewind and persuade him to let you take a photo by asking about his Needam, and mentioning Rachel Amber rather than Blackwell. Taking this photo awards the "Viewfinder" achievement. 9: This swirling and disturbing image can be found around the side of the diner. Taking this photo awards the "Optican" achievement. 10: In Chloe's kitchen to her left, you will find William's camera. Taking this photo awards the "Flash!" achievement. Episode 4: Dark Room TBA Episode 5: Polarized Trivia *The "Meter Made" achievement could be a reference to the Beatles song "Lovely Rita". This is likely due to the other references made by Warren associated with the band. References: Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Max's Belongings